cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rome (2nd)
:This article is for the second alliance known as Rome. This alliance is not to be confused with the first Rome, founded in February 2010 by richard I and magnetar. For other uses, see Rome (disambiguation). Rome was started on March 15, 2012 by Henry of Hamilton. The alliance was not announced to the world until May 3, 2012. The government is a strong central based government, and only holds 3 main positions. The alliance is focused on the growth and brotherhood among it's members. Rome's first emperor, Henry of Hamilton, resigned as of May 16, 2012, on Rome's forums. He took on the role as Reducta Imperator, which is in charge of administration on the forums, and Consultor, which is an advisor to the Upper Council. On May 18, 2012, Rome accepted Deinos' offer for protection. Rome is now going through the application process and will hopefully be protected soon. As of May 19, 2012, dkobel, the second Emperor of Rome, resigned from his Imperial Office. Consultor and Reducta Imperator Henry of Hamilton reported that dkobel resigned because of advice given to him by the Upper Council and the Consultors. McWhirter was then given the position by dkobel, and on May 19, 2012, McWhirter became the 3rd Emperor of Rome. Charter of Rome Rome Charter Preamble We are established this day, the Ides of March, MMXII and swear our allegiance to our lord and Emperor, and will serve our alliance to the best of our ability. We came, we saw, we conquered I. Upper Council The overlord and leader of the alliance is the Emperor. The Emperor is an appointed position, and is held for life. Once the Emperor leaves office, or is incapable to do his duties, then the Caesar becomes Emperor. It is in this way that the Emperor is chosen. The Emperor, once he takes office, appoints his Caesar. The Emperor is in charge and oversees every department of the alliance. The officials in the Upper Council includes these offices: Emperor Caesar Praetorian General These officials are in the Upper Council, which is the supreme ruling body of the alliance. The Caesar and Praetorian General are appointed by the Emperor, and they can be removed from office at any time, seeing to the Emperor’s will. These are the descriptions of each office: The Emperor is the chief executive and supreme overlord of the alliance. He is in charge of every department of the alliance, and holds supreme control over the Upper Council. He is directly in charge of finance and internal affairs. He also can appoint a chief recruiter, called the Recruiter General, however that is simply a position appointed by the Emperor and he does not have any power in the Upper Council. The Emperor can appoint Cabinet positions like the Recruiter General as he sees fit, and can remove these offices at will. The Emperor holds his office for life, and cannot be removed from office unless he is impeached. No other office can be impeached. For the emperor to be impeached, it requires that the membership have a nine tenths majority vote in removing him from office. Once the Emperor is impeached, the Caesar takes office as Emperor. The Caesar is the second in command of the alliance. He is in charge of foreign affairs of the alliance, and helps the Emperor oversee every department of the government. He can appoint ministers, ambassadors, and diplomats to any alliance he sees fit. The Praetorian General is in charge of the alliance’s military. He organizes the armies and soldiers, and gives appointments and promotions to the soldiers. He reports directly to the Emperor. The Upper Council passes the laws of the alliance. Any of the three officials can propose a bill, and it just requires a simple 2-1 vote to pass the bill and make it law. The Emperor cannot veto any law, but the membership can. Within one week of the law being passed, the membership must get a simple majority to veto the law. Then, if it is vetoed, that law cannot be passed ever again. II. Laws I. You may not tech raid II. You cannot attack your fellow Romans unless they are ghosting the AA III. If you are accused of committing a crime, then the Upper Council looks over it and votes. If you are convicted, then the Emperor sets a punishment. IV. The Upper Council may call for a draft, but they need a simple majority to call for it. V. You cannot hold several offices of government at once. VI. Any treaties, war declarations, etc. must be approved by the Upper Council. III. Amendments For an amendment or cancellation of a law to take place, any member or government official of the alliance can call for a vote to be taken and all they need is a simple majority vote by the all the members and government officials to cancel or amend a law. IV. Minor offices These are the minor offices established by the Emperor. These officials only do these duties and can be removed at any time by the Emperor. Recruiter General: In charge of Recruiting. He has the power to hire full time recruiters and he must recruit himself. Inspector General: In charge of investigating crimes and is in charge of the Roman Investigation Bureau (RIB). He may appoint agents to work for the RIB. Finance General: In charge of watching the finances of the government and is in charge of talking to trade circles and tech dealers for the Emperor. Other offices may be created as the Emperor sees fit. For our brothers in arms, our brothers in Rome, we sign this document today to establish Rome. Signed by the Emperor, Henry of Hamilton, in the nation of Isles of Hamilton in the city of Hamilton on the Ides of March in MMXII Other offices Reductor Imperator: The admin of the forums. He is in charge of moderation, administration, and is in charge of the forums. He is in charge of maintaining and fixing problems on the forums. Consultor: The advisors of the Upper Council. They are retired Emperors and other government officials. List of Emperors of Rome *Henry of Hamilton May 3, 2012-May 16, 2012 ---- *dkobel May 16, 2012-May 19, 2012 ---- *McWhirter May 19, 2012 – Present Rome Hall of Fame In mid-May, 2012, then Emperor Henry of Hamilton announced the Rome Hall of Fame. It would hold the best of the members and government officials in honor, and would give a description of what those people did. On May 17, 2012, Henry of Hamilton was inducted into the Rome Hall of Fame. Then, on May 21, 2012, dkobel was inducted also.